Change Could be What is Needed
by IpokeJonathan
Summary: Sometimes you need a break from life. He just never thought it would be a something like this. OC and OC. GuyxGuy. M for future (far future) chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've decided to try some OC's as a test to see if I was any better at it.**

**Warning: sexual content a LOT later, just a really weird introduction for now.**

**Disclaimer: I so not own pokemon in any way.**

* * *

**...**Adam...

I frowned, my delicate amethyst brown eyes looking a lot darker than usual today. Of course, working in the heat to dig up artifacts wasn't something an ice type trainer was particularly fond of. But still, I ever so carefully hacked away at the dirt, praying that ANYTHING would appear. The world seemed to humor me at the moment, and I yelped as I toppled forward into my own little hole in the ground.

Vanilluxe, my lifelong companion that resembled a double ice cream cone (but I would never call him that) levitated (yes, ice cream can levitate even when their ability happens to be ice body) over to me and offered an extendable hand. I took it and he pulled as I climbed out.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked him, dusting off both of us with a spare towel I had brought.

The ice type nodded in agreement and went to pick up his tools. Some people may see it as pokemon labor, but I didn't want Vanilluxe to help. He made me allow him to go where ever I went to. I didn't own him, nor did he own me. I had the pokeball, but he could just as well ask me to do anything. We always looked out for each other, and it had always been that way.

When I was five, a bully shoved me down into the dirt during trainers' school. I was so frail and weak I could do nothing about it. Before he had a chance to rebound, an ice beam suddenly shot through the bushes at his feet. To my luck, the boy's feet were frozen to the ground. I ran into the nearby forest out of fear. But huddling in a bush was a small pokemon, one that seemed just as scared. I stopped immediately and slowly approached it. The creature surprised me by jumping out and clinging to my leg.

I could feel how cold this pokemon was, but the chill felt nice on my leg. It tried to climb further up, so I hoisted it into my arms. I sat down and cradled to pokemon for hours until a worried teacher found me.

From that day I had become great friends with the Vanillite. We traveled across the region and gained our own set of badges. Over time he evolved and I had matured greatly. I had other pokemon too, but Vanilluxe would always be my closest.

We slowly made our way out of the Giant Chasm. My research center was in Lacunosa Town, so it wasn't that far of a walk. I respected the town's rules of never going out during the night, but I researched the legendary beast that was said to rest in the chasm.

I stepped over a weird looking rock and continued on. But the world still wanted to see me fail, and I yelped again as an enormous rock fell from the ceiling of the cave directly towards my face.

Vanilluxe immediately took action by using Flash Cannon to destroy the rock in mid-flight. He rushed over to me immediately, but I assured him I was fine.

I decided to carry his tools while he paid close attention to our surroundings. I considered Vanilluxe to be a better guard than even a Stoutland. I didn't consider myself strong physically but rather mentally. I was only sixteen and ran one of the largest research faculties in all of Unova. I used my knowledge either in battle or during any important research. Scientists and Ace Trainers came from around the world to either study along my side or battle against my ice types and me.

I had six pokemon in all, each unique and completely different besides being and ice type. Vanilluxe, Frosslas, Mamoswine, Lapras, Glaceon, and Snorunt. I never used Snorunt in battle, he was just something to hug and play with when I wasn't doing research, sleeping, or eating. I let my pokemon do as they pleased. They could even leave town, but I knew they would come back. Others said I was too nice to my pokemon, but I couldn't help it. They held a part of my heart that would always care for them no matter mad I could get.

I finally reached my town with Vanilluxe still hovering by my side giving anyone who he thought was going to harm me a murderous look. I was considered the strongest of the town, and the citizens would have made me mayor if I had not declined. My place was with my pokemon in a lab, not in an office running a town. But they still came to me for political reasoning, which I complied to doing. I could never say no, and it was one of my biggest down sides. I was just too nice to everything, including inanimate objects. If there was a single scratch on a table, I would expect to be sitting there three hours later waxing it over with polish.

Even so, I was happy with life. I had my pokemon and my lab, which were the only two things I needed to survive this world.

I pulled out my key and unlocked the door to my own house. It was winter and that was the only time I didn't allow people to stay. I traveled a lot during this time period, usually to Icirrus to study the Dragonspiral Tower.

Even though company was almost always around, I preferred to be alone with my pokemon among the mountains of bookshelves containing books, notes, research, formulas, and other data I had collected over the years. Everything was neatly arranged alphabetically on the shelves though, so locating a single document would only take a minute.

Frosslas greeted me as I turned the corner and slowly made my way up the staircase in the back. The top floor was my living quarters, five connected rooms comprising of a living room, bedroom, kitchen, guest room, and dining room. The house in all was enormous, but the complete bottom floor was completely filled with my research and the large laboratory. I dropped the tools into a storage bin that really needed cleaning and collapsed into the light blue and white blankets of my bed in the next room. As I thought before, digging was not an ice type trainer's top priority.

* * *

**Ice types just happen to be my favorite:)**

**Please review! I don't even care if it's only flames. (I dislike fire types, though)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here chapter two! I couldn't really come up with a name for this character, but I hope Branford is alright. I did a lot worse in describing him compared to Adam.**

**Warning: Gay sexual content LATER in the story. Some hints of it are in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way.**

* * *

**.**..Brank...

Challengers' Rock. No matter how strong you thought you were, no matter how much you trained, the chunk of Earth would never crack or split. Each day I came by just to see if my pokemon, Conkledurr, had been trained well enough to crack it. But each attempt only ended in a deep failure. I trained with my fighting types every day, why couldn't even my strongest partner break the rock?

I sighed and turned around, feeling a breeze pass through my short, cropped, blonde hair. Sustaining my anger was hard enough, but when I felt like a failure I began to cry. Everyone cries, but I did it so often because that was me, the failure.  
I returned Conkledurr and headed back through the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest. No trainer dared to battle me when I was in a bad mood, unless they wanted to see their pokemon thrown around.

The path back to Nacrene City was short, which I was glad for. I didn't go to the PokeCenter, and I never had. I took care of the injuries felt to my pokemon. Everything was natural, and I only converted to medicines when it was severe.

My house was just like all of the other houses in the city; it was a warehouse. Almost every building except for the gym, PokeCenter, and restaurant were an old warehouse. But it was original, and there was no point in destroying the buildings since they were in perfectly good condition. I slid my key from the pocket of my shorts and opened the door. It was just a simple house- or warehouse- that was like any other. A living room with a huge flat screen that I never watched, a kitchen, my bedroom, a workout room, and a dining room. Of course there were bathrooms and closets, but those were the main ones.

I slammed open the fridge, not caring whether or not it would crack the wall open. Everything seemed to break except for that stupid rock. I felt myself getting angry again and decided to take a shower.

I stripped down and tossed my clothes into a hamper against the wall. People would look at my body and describe it in one word. Perfect. I had a good build with muscles to be seen under every inch skin. My skin was toned and tanned, but not a lot. My face had deep facial features outlining my pale blue eyes and seemed to highlight my blonde hair. I worked out every day with my pokemon, so it was to be expected. Both girls and guys chased after me, but it didn't matter.

I twisted the faucet and waited until the water was almost boiling to my skin. Hot water was relaxing for my body, and relaxation something I needed to do more often. It burned still, but it was also comforting. I lathered my hair and rinsed shortly. I didn't really care about my hair all that much, I just kept it almost buzzed year round. Rinsing myself with body wash an a rag I let the water cleanse me of the dirt, sweat, and grime of the day's workout.

My hand just happened to brush past my pelvis, which my cock took to as arousal. Not now. I thought. I just wanted to fall asleep, but it was going to be hard ignoring my six inch erection standing proud. I sighed, I could overcome it.

I turned off the water and stepped out onto the white tiling of my bathroom floor. Wrapping a towel around myself I looked at my complexion in the mirror. There was only one thing that I hated about my looks. I never smiled.

Anger management had been a problem of mine since I was only five years old. I screamed, cried, and have broken almost every wall, door, table, lamp, window, and mirror in the house at least five times each. My smile was not to be seen, and I wasn't even sure if I could do it. Pictures always annoyed me because the photographers always expected you to do so, but I never could.

My frown deepened as I pulled on a pair of tight boxers to keep my erection down and some sweat pants. I slammed open the door and heard a faint cracking noise, but I could care less. I jumped in bed shirtless and did my best to fall asleep until tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short! I hope that the next chapter will be longer (I want to get to the fluff:D **

**Remember, this is like my own little test. Please review to let me know how I am doing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, my chapters just seem to keep on getting shorter and shorter, but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way. I actually forget who does:D**

* * *

...Brank...

So it was decided. After a long but not so hard decision I had finally decided. I would go on another journey, just so I could become stronger and destroy that stupid rock that seemed to forever mock my pokemon and me. It may have been the only reason as to why I lived in this dirtbag town with it's boring museum and fossils. I didn't mind the gym leader, no, but I actually admired her. Sure I had beaten Lenora in battle, but even when I was young and only had a Timburr to accompany me I had almost lost.

Even with a type advantage there will always be a chance you can still lose. But that was behind me now, the only real thing ahead of me was the open road of Route 4. Sand had strewn through my hair and stung my eyes, but I couldn't have been happier. My three pokemon, Conkledurr, Lucario, and Sawk, and I were on another quest for strength. It reminded me of my childhood, how I had received my first pokemon and was so eager to start my own journey. That was when all that I cared about were my pokemon and getting stronger. Now I was just a teen with anger management issues and his own team of buff fighting types.

My mind drifted back to the rock as I continued to make my way through the vicious sandstorm.

I collapsed into the bed of the hotel room I was staying in. The day had been too long in my opinion. I wasn't sure if I had ever done so much traveling and training in my life. First it was off to the Nimbassa City Trainer Test, which had almost destroyed my pokemon after eight rounds. After stopping at the PokeCenter I went to challenge my old friend Charles the Heartbreaker. It had been a tough fight, but I had won. I kept on going, only to end up in Opleucid the next day. I began to think of challenging the Elite Four, but went right down Route 11 anyways. I crossed the Village Bridge and Route 12 only to end up in the overprotective town of Lacunosa. But I was too tired to continue and was now crashing in the bed of a local hotel.

What town was afraid of a pokemon? The only myths about the thing lurking somewhere off of Route 13 were told by an old woman, but why would I disturb the elderly? I could care less. I didn't come here for a story time and to repeat kindergarten all over again, I came here to TRAIN, nothing more.

I growled in frustration and slowly drifted of to sleep, doing my bet to at least some sleep tonight and frown away the anger that boiled deep within my chest.

I woke to the sounds of birds annoyingly chirping at three in the morning. F****** birds, f****** town, just f*** everything! I grunted and tossed a pillow towards the window, eager to murder all of the little flying Pidove when I had the energy. I was definitely not a morning person, though it was hard to tell what time it was when THERE WASN'T A SINGLE STUPID CLOCK TO BE FOUND THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE ENTIRE F****** TOWN! What was wrong with this place? Cowering in fear was bad enough, but never going out after dark because of some stupid little monster was insane! I planned to leave as soon as possible and head to Undella, the beach town. Just something to look forward to and calm my nerves before I punched a hole in their stupid walls that were supposed to protect the city.

I threw my belongings in a backpack and duffle, not even caring whether or not it was organized. Organization was never my thing, it didn't suit me personality. I basically chucked the keys at the girl behind the desk while she yelped and ducked and stormed out of the hotel.

* * *

**Ok! Spoiler, Adam and Brank meet in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long. School work has just been dumped on me over and over again. But not that it matters right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way.**

* * *

...Adam...

I almost giggled out loud. When did I become seven again? But I could care less. Vanilluxe stood (or hovered) in front of me looking like an ice cream cone covered in brown dust and green sprinkles, it actually being dirt and dead grass. He was filthy from digging, without my permission I might add, and looked exhausted. Being a clean freak and all I didn't hug him but laughed and gave him one of my brightest smiles. People described my smile as literally a light, seeing it could just about make your day. I smiled a lot, but this one beamed an invisible happiness and joy. Sitting in front of my feet was a small rock.

Now I didn't go crazy over rocks, that would be just weird. This wasn't really a rock though. It was a meteorite.

Now only my town of Lacunosa seemed to know of the legends, but I was a firm believer. Deep in the Giant Chasm lay a kind of pokemon. Not just any, though, but a legendary pokemon. It's name was Kyurem. I had always dreamt of discovering the beast one day, but it all seemed a little too much for someone like me. An old legend stated that Kyurem had come from a meteor from space, almost like Deoxys. It had crashed, creating the Giant Chasm, and the pokemon was freed. Some older myths said that it ate both the people and pokemon of Lacunosa, so walls were built around the city to protect them and no one went out after dark. It seemed only I and an elderly lady who I had chatted with a few times still believed in this mystical beast. All of the others called it a fluke, but still, not a soul dared to venture into the streets of our town during the night.

I would dig, hoping to find even the smallest iota of evidence that would help in my research on Kyurem. I almost cried seeing the large chunk as big as a fully grown Patrat sitting before me. Maybe if I could just collect all of the pieces, just maybe, the legend would reveal itself to me. I would wait patiently until then.

I allowed myself one final laugh and then went straight back to studying the engravings on the sides not harmed from the impact of the crash.

...Brank...

I was really sick of this town; LITERALLY. My head was spinning, I was dizzy, my eyes would blur ever so often, my stomach churned, and my legs were almost like Ditto. I never got sick due to my constant work outs and training keeping me in top notch condition. But I felt terrible as h*** and stumbled out to Route 13.

Unsurprisingly I felt better the farther away I was from the town. A large group of girls chatting about their "cute" pokemon and who had the best fashion out of the group were blocking the main path. I didn't feel well enough to get past their flirts if they saw me and went left instead.

It was weird. A boulder had been placed into the ground for easier crossing. The path looked as if it had never been used before, except for the few pokemon imprints in the dirt. I continued walking and shifted my pack into a more comfortable position. In almost no time at all I came to a cave.

A practically destroyed sign sat next to the entrance reading "Giant Chasm." I sighed. Of course, the chasm in which the big, bad "monster" lived in just had to be my unknown destination. I muttered a few unheard curses and ventured inside. Time to prove that stupid town wrong.

It was annoying. Stuck up Sneasels and Piloswines that thought I was just someone to pick on kept coming up and charging at me for battle. If there was a choice of the weakest pokemon, I would say it would be the ice types. I mean really, it's super effective against five types but still receives normal damage from the their attacks? And four weaknesses and a bad type match up against water types was way too much. Not to mention that they were terrible in the speed and defensive stats. Yes, I may be a little bias by being a fighting type trainer, but they still were considered one of the weaker types next to dark types.

Fighting type pokemon are my soul. Their strength, flexibility, and sheer force always put me into a state of may not have the best defensive stats, but oh well. The type still amazed me. I had been born and raised with them, so of course I would adore them. Though adore would not really be the appropriate term to use. Maybe admire. But anyways.

I stormed my way through the cave, being there making my mood even worse. This place was so dark and damp it was annoying. I splashed around in the water and dragged myself out towards the naturally made staircase that lead to the exit at the bottom. This cave was completely and utterly stupid. That was the only word that seemed to come to mind. I shuffled through the exit, just waiting for something else to bore me.

Stupid fog. Stupid dirt. Stupid pokemon that thought they had a chance against a top trainer such as myself. Stupid ice cream cone. What? I rubbed my eyes and stared again. There was literally an ice cream cone floating in mid-air! I had little knowledge of ice types so it took me a few minutes to remember its name. Vanilluxe, the snowstorm pokemon. They were said to freeze everything around them if aggravated, but how could it be harmful? The pokemon looked so happy and goofy it was sickening. Did they even live here? If so, then why just this one Vanilluxe?

I let out Sawk, who slowly crept behind it. The ice type was so oblivious it was insane! Just before Sawk could make contact, it whirled around with a grin plastered on its TWO faces! It kind of freaked Sawk out and he hammered the pokemon back, starting a battle. Before I even knew it, there was a feral ice cream cone blasting my fighting type in the face with an enormous blizzard. I yelled when Sawk slammed against a sharp rock which sliced open his back. The pokemon fled, and I was left with my injured pokemon.

I dashed to his side and stopped. Blood was dripping everywhere, and he was passed out. I heard a shout and turned. Out of the fog came a teen around my age with floppy brown hair and pale skin followed by the one and only, Vanilluxe. He didn't stop until tripping on a tree root and rolling a few more feet. It was funny, but I was in no mood for laughing. The guy crawled a little bit only to stand up, brush himself off, and continue running.

His hair constantly fell over his eyes, making him push it up every few seconds. His white jeans had dirt and grass on them, but he didn't seem to notice. The shirt was a sky blue and an extremely dark (almost to the point of being black) blue striped, long-sleeve shirt. He wore running shoes that were completely silent as they stormed across the open field.

But the thing that threw me off was the boy's face. It was twisted with worry as he continued to dash towards Sawk and I. I thought about how cute he looked, being a bisexual guy. I had been in plenty of relationships, but they all ended too fast. People only seemed to love me for my looks an not me as a whole. I shook my head. He was probably just like everyone else. All people I knew (except for Black and White) fell head over heals for me at first sight. Black and White were my two closest and maybe only friends. I hated company, saying I was usually being flirted with. Heck, I even got the straight guys to go gay for a night and sleep with me. I had never really like anyone who I dated anyways.

"Oh my, I am so sorry!"

"What?" I said.

"Vanilluxe, did he not injure your pokemon?" the boy said.

So cute, maybe I could sleep with him.

"What, oh, yah. What the f*** was that for." I yelled.

It was hard to flirt when your pokemon was gushing blood.

I turned around and picked Sawk up.

"Wait, secure the injury with this." the brunette instructed, taking out a blue towel from his side pack.

I nodded and tied around the towel to the fighting type pokemon's back. It was still bleeding, but not as much.

"You need to get going to the PokeCenter."

"Never. I don't trust those filthy Audino." I snapped.

His face was relived of worry but now had a light frown upon his face.

"Then at least take him to my house." he pouted.

"Fine." I said.

Was sleeping with him going to be this easy?

"Follow me and run, but keep Sawk still to maintain his bleeding."

I nodded and we both dashed through the chasm while being followed by a somewhat dangerous ice cream cone.

* * *

**Ok, I have just now realized that instead of the original name "Atom," spell check decided to make it "Adam." I guess I can keep it that way. He was named Atom because he is a scientist, and Brank rhymes with tank, which can be highly destructive.**


End file.
